Nada es lo que parece
by Nienna Stark
Summary: Un personaje salido de la nada, viene a cambiar la historia. Alguien no espectacular, ni muy poderoso, solo alguien diferente, que ve las cosas no en blanco y negro. Nuevas alianzas, nuevo futuro. Creo que a Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Harry, no saben lo que les espera.


_7 p.m. 17 de Noviembre de 1986, Londres._

Querida yo misma, (esta creo que es la cosa más rara que he hecho nunca)

Estoy escribiendo esta carta para el bien de mi salud mental. Esta mañana he tenido la revelación más grande que he experimentado en mi vida, y mi mente ahora mismo es un espiral sin fin de ideas, pensamientos encontrados y demás. O lo plasmaba en un papel o me explotaba la cabeza. Siempre me han gustado las historias y sobretodo contarlas, por algo soy periodista, así que voy a empezar como si esto lo estuviera leyendo alguien más. Si me gusta. Así empezaré.

_7 a.m Noviembre de 1986, Londres._

Era una mañana lluviosa de otoño, normal y corriente, como cualquier otra. El frío estaba llegando a Londres, dejando paso al invierno. En las calles se veía como la gente empezaba a abrigarse más, y gorros, bufandas y guantes se convertían en prendas habituales.

En el número 458D de Fleet Street, se despierta una joven de veintiséis años, son las ocho de la mañana y debe correr para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Trabaja como reportera en el diario "The Sun", uno de los más importantes de Londres.

Rápidamente empieza con su rutina diaria, una ducha, vestirse, coger algo para comer por el camino y salir disparada a coger el metro para llegar al trabajo.

Hoy, es un día como cualquier otro, pero mientras sigue a la muchedumbre por las calles transitadas no puede evitar que su mente se vaya a otra parte, muy lejos de allí.

Las mismas preguntas que azotan a su mente con una frecuencia cada vez mayor. ¿Quién cojones es? Vale, perdón por la palabrota, pero es que cada vez la saca más de sus casillas no saber quien es.

Megan Plunket. 14/07/1960. Su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento son lo único que sabe sobre si misma y su pasado, ya que estaban grabados en un colgante en forma de estrella que llegaba colgando del cuello el día que la encontraron.

Para haber olvidado todo lo anterior, eso lo recordaba muy claro. Era el dieciséis de octubre de 1980, justo cuando tenía veinte años.

Se despertó tirada en un banco de un parque de Londres, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabia ni que hacia allí, se puso a caminar para encontrar una cara conocida que le diera alguna explicación. Pero nada. De pronto, fue conciente de la situación, no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni tan solo quien era. La impresión fue tan fuerte que le dio un ataque de ansiedad.

Los transeúntes al no conseguir calmarla de ninguna manera, la llevaron a un hospital. Perdida total de memoria fue el diagnostico, o eso fue lo que dijeron los médicos. No se acordaba absolutamente de nada sobre su pasado, pero no tenia ningún problema para hablar, caminar, comer. Parecía como si solo hubiera olvidado su vida anterior.

No llevaba bolso, ni monedero ni nada y por sus ropas no podían tampoco adivinar de donde procedía. Llevaba un vestido de noche azul oscuro, de calidad, pero de ninguna marca conocida para poder adivinar su precio. No llevaba abalorios ni complementos a excepción de un collar en forma de estrella con un nombre y una fecha gravados. Dedujeron que Megan Plunket era su nombre y apellido y que la fecha era de su nacimiento. Concordaba, ya que según eso la chica tenía veinte años y era la edad que aparentaba.

Los médicos se pusieron rápidamente en contacto con la policía, para informarles de la chica de la amnesia. Estos intentaron buscar quien era Megan, pero no encontraron nada, era como si no existiera ninguna Megan Plunket en los registros. Por lo que la policía intento buscar chicas desaparecidas de unos veinte años aproximadamente que se parecieran a la chica del hospital, pero tampoco hubo suerte. Era como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que la chica se había perdido.

Megan, que así paso a llamarse, se quedo a vivir un tiempo en un piso de protección oficial que le cedió temporalmente la policía, para ver si había novedades en el caso. Los médicos le hicieron pasar multitud de pruebas para ver si conseguían despertar algo en su mente, pero fue totalmente imposible.

Así que nos remontamos en el presente. Megan Plunket, finalmente decidió adoptar ese nombre a falta de saber si era el verdadero, se puso a estudiar, se licenció en Periodismo y empezó su nueva vida en un pequeño piso 458D de Fleet Street. Recientemente había conseguido un empleo y estaba bastante contenta con ello. Ahora bien, había algo que no le dejaba dormir tranquila. ¿Como era que nadie la buscaba? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entender porque no recordaba nada y nadie parecía que la recordaba a ella.

Además para añadir a todos los misterios que rodeaban su vida, no dejaban de ocurrirle cosas extrañas a su alrededor, objetos que estaba segura que se habían movido solos, pelos que crecían de la noche a la mañana… Procuraba no preocuparse demasiado por esas cosas y seguir su vida.

-¡Meg! Suerte que has llegado, te estaba esperando. – dijo un chico bajito y moreno. Tenemos una historia que es perfecta para ti y alguien debe cubrirla ahora mismo.

-Cuéntame – respondió Megan con un suspiro de resignación, llegando a las oficinas. Era llegar y ponerse a trabajar sin parar.

-Nos han llamado en Piccadilly Circus sobre un auto que se desaparecía y aparecía esta noche – dijo Bryan rodando los ojos.

-¿Y porque voy a tener que cubrir yo una noticia que el máximo que aportará será que unos borrachos bebieron demasiado anoche y se dedican a contar historias raras? – resopló Megan.

-Porque uno de los borrachos es amigo del jefe y este le ha prometido que ahora mismo enviaría una reportera a investigar y como eres la nuevaa.. – acabo riendo Bryan.

-¡Maldición! Pues allá voy… - dijo Meg sin mucha confianza.

Así que Megan se dedicó a cruzar el centro de Londres para llegar al famoso Piccadilly Circus para encontrarse con los amigos de su jefe claramente confundidos. Estos le dijeron que no sabían de qué estaba hablando, que se habían equivocado y que no había ningún coche que desapareciera.

Megan resopló, odiaba esas historias que siempre se quedaban a la cuerda floja, que los testigos hacían una llamada reveladora pero cuando llegaba la prensa no se acordaban de nada. Ya le había pasado un par de veces y aunque sabia que no era normal una parte de si misma no le daba más importancia.

Y así podía haber transcurrido una mañana más, sin ninguna importancia o trascendencia. Podía haber seguido en la ignorancia después de esos seis años de desconexión.

De hecho una parte de ella le decía que no cogiera ese palo que había en el suelo, que no lo hiciera, que todo era mejor así. ¿Pero saben aquello que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Pues Megan cogió la varita. Y lo recordó todo.

Si la gente esa mañana no hubiera estado tan ocupada, si alguien hubiera sido lo suficientemente curioso, habrían podido observar un atisbo de la magia. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, los muggles buscan justificar cualquier acto que sea fuera de lo normal.

En caso contrario, hubieran visto como una mujer joven, con aspecto de reportera, se adentraba en la plaza para hablar con unos muchachos desorientados, rápidamente la pequeña reunión se disolvía y quedaba la chica sola que se agachaba para recoger un palo. Hasta aquí todo normal. Lo que no fue normal, fueron las chispas rojas que salieron del palo, ni la risa desquiciante que salió de la boca de la mujer y lo peor de todo, desapareció.

Benditos muggles y bendita sea su credulidad del mundo sin magia.

Megan se apareció en su piso, sí, finalmente Megan era su nombre auténtico. Megan Plunket. Todo de repente empezaba a cobrar sentido. Todas esas preguntas que se había estado haciendo sin parar estos últimos seis años de pronto tenían respuesta.

Sí, y como habéis podido imaginar Megan soy yo. ¡Díos mío! Que fuerte. Estoy básicamente muy conmocionada. Todo lo he recordado de golpe. El mundo mágico, mis amigos, mi familia… Pero claro ustedes no saben nada de mi, ¿verdad? Dejen que me presente entonces bien.

Me llamo Megan Plunket, tengo veintiséis años, tenía veinte cuando de repente perdí la memoria. Por lo que fácilmente pueden deducir, estábamos en guerra por ese entonces. El señor oscuro se alzaba fuerte y empezaba la época del terror, pero eso solo son de los últimos años que recuerdo, antes también nos lo pasábamos muy bien.

Soy una sangre pura, pero en mi familia no es un tema que se hable mucho, de hecho por lo que yo recuerdo, de mi familia solo me queda mi abuela, una mujer buena, pero bastante estricta que me crío ella sola.

Fui a Hogwarts y fui sorteada en la casa Slytherin, ahora yo reconozco que era una chica un poco especial, nunca me gustaron las normas arbitrarias no dichas en voz alta sobre la separación de casas. Tenía muchos amigos, por raro que parezca me llevaba estupendamente con un par de Gryffindors, James Potter y Sirius Black, pero también era muy amiga de Lucius Malfoy y de Severus Snape. Unas combinaciones de lo más raras. Pero bueno yo era feliz así. Me gustaría saber que fue de sus vidas… Aish…

¡Por Merlín! Se puede saber que estoy haciendo aquí, escribiendo todo esto en un papel. Debería ir a buscar a mis amigos. O a mi abuela. ¿Por qué nadie me busco? ¿Es que Voldemort se cargo a todo el mundo? ¿O qué? Maldita sea, no me acuerdo de porque desperté en el parque, mi ultimo recuerdo es estar en una fiesta…

Basta ya de escribir de verdad. Aquí se acaba la carta para mi misma.

De Megan para Megan

Pd: Estoy mal de la cabeza, suerte que esta carta va al fuego y nadie la va a leer.


End file.
